There is a major need, in the field of manually-operated cultivating tools, for a cultivator which is relatively easy to operate--even by elderly persons. There is also a need for a properly-operating small cultivator that can be easily used in confined flower beds, tree wells, small yards, etc. It is essential that a relatively small force will cause effective operation of the cultivator. It is important that the cultivator be operable with back-and-forth motions and not merely motions in a single direction.
In addition to the above, it is important that the cultivating tool be simple and economical to manufacture, be such that the articulated blade element may be replaced in a matter of seconds, and be such that the articulated blade element will not twist of skew even if no skew-prevention bar is extended between the mounting portions of the articulated blade.